EL LORD VENGADOR
by Saeta-de-trueno
Summary: 12 CAPITULOS, SOLO UNO DE MOMENTO, COMO ES LA VIDA DE RON HARRY Y HERMIONE DESPUES DE ACABAR HOWARTS
1. Default Chapter

Queridos lectores y lectoras, el otro dÃ­a acabo una serie que me gustaba mucho y me inspire en esta historia de Harry Potter, es un pequeÃ±o romance de Ron y Hermione, abra 12 capÃ­tulos, serÃ¡n muy pero que muy cortos y por favor, dejen review cuando acaben un capituloooo. T_T  
  
  
  
1 EL LORD VENGADOR  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1Âº: La vida de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasly y Hermione Granger avian terminado ya los estudios en Howarts, la escuela de magia y hechicerÃ­a y los tres vivÃ­an en una casa a Hogsmeade. Avian recibido una carta de Howarts diciendo que el prÃ³ximo aÃ±o no, el que viene, tendrÃ­an 3 plazas libres como profesor: Ron como maestro de cuidado de criaturas magicas, Hermione de profesora de transformaciones y Harry de profesor de DCAO, cuando recibieron las cartas se pusieron muy contentos:  
  
-Genial  
  
-Estupendo  
  
-FantÃ¡stico  
  
-profesora, este es mi sueÃ±o, que suerte  
  
-si, podrÃ© ocupar el sitio de Hagrid  
  
-y yo el de Lupin  
  
-pero ahÃ­ una cosa que me asusta un poco  
  
-Â¿que es Ron?  
  
-esto de ser profesores nos a pillado muy de sorpresa, Â¿ estamos preparados para serlo?  
  
-tienes razÃ³n  
  
-si-admitiÃ³ Harry-yo le pregunte a Remus como se avÃ­a preparado y me dijo que tuvo que estudiar mucho, pero que no le servio casi de nada  
  
-tenemos que pensar en algo para poder prepararnos  
  
-eso es facil de decir Ron, pero no tanto de hacer  
  
-o callate  
  
-mejor nos vamos a dormir chicos, ya pensaremos en esto maÃ±ana  
  
-tal vez siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo Ron bostezando  
  
-buenas noches chicos  
  
a la maÃ±ana siguiente...  
  
-buenos dÃ­as Harry  
  
-buenos dÃ­as Ron  
  
-y Hermione?  
  
-a bajo  
  
-buenos dÃ­as chicos  
  
-buenos dÃ­as Hermione  
  
-ya esta listo el desayuno  
  
-tu siempre tienes hambre ,e Ron?  
  
-calla Hermione, MALFOYYYYYY  
  
Vino el elfo domestico, lo llamaron Malfoy por que a Ron le encantaba decir Malfoy como sÃ­ Ã©l fuera un esclavo  
  
-SÃ­ seÃ±or?  
  
-ya esta listo el desayuno?  
  
-SÃ­ seÃ±or  
  
-pues vamos  
  
desayunaron y cuando acabaron, se sentaron en sus asientos y empezaron a hablar y finalmente, a Hermione se le ocurriÃ³ una brillante idea  
  
-Tengo una idea!!!!!  
  
-cual?-preguntaron los chicos al unÃ­sono  
  
-podemos hacer un viaje, y que cada una aprenda su materia, tu Ron vete al norte, donde ay muchos animales, tu Harry al sur, donde ay la montaÃ±a tenebrosa, y yo irÃ© aquÃ­, donde ay boggarts y otros animales que cambian de forma  
  
-primero lo decidiremos  
  
-muy bien  
  
  
  
Os a gustado? el principio es un poco churro, despuÃ©s ya vendrÃ¡ un poco de acciÃ³n y romance y dejen reviews por favorT_T,ya os decÃ­a que seria corto. Pero es mi primer fic. AdiÃ³s  
  
prÃ³ximo capitulo:2Âº la decisiÃ³n 


	2. La desicion

Ahí esta la segunda parte, espero que os guste y recordad de que Serra algo corta, pero por favor, dejen rehuyes  
  
  
  
  
  
EL LORD VENGADOR  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2:la decisión  
  
-Vamos chicos, que decís de mi idea -es algo peligroso mione -ya lo sé Ron, pero es la mejor idea que se me a ocurrido, tu que piensas Harry? -no sé... -mione, es algo peligroso y además...no te quiero perder -decías algo Ron? -no nada, nada -y además que Ron? -pues que podemos dejar la vida en este viaje -pero no oíste lo que ayer dijo Harry? Que estudiando no conseguiremos prácticamente nada! Y yo no quiero quedarme sin el puesto de profesora!!!!! Harry y Ron se quedaron pasmados, casi nunca Hermione levantaba la voz. -bueno, quien esta a favor de hacer el viaje? Nadie levanto la mano -No me lo puedo creer que seáis tan miedicas. -pero Ron tiene razón, puede ser muy peligroso -y que si es peligroso, muy bien, si alguien tiene una idea mejor, que la diga nadie levanto la mano esta vez -Ja! esta decidido, yo voy con o sin vosotros -Tu que dices Harry? -no se Ron, pero creo que iré -yo lo meditare con la almohada -tienes sueño ya Ron -claro que no, pero no me encuentro muy bien... -y pero por que no te que... -buenas noches Y salió muy aprisa, entro en la Habitación y desapareció -Me parece que Ron nos oculta algo -Mione, estoy de acuerdo Mientras tanto, en la Habitación -tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella antes de mañana, pero soy un cobarde, no reuniré el suficiente valor y... -Ron, estas bien? -Si, no te preocupes Mione, buenas noches y dicho se durmió a la mañana siguiente: -Buenos días Chicos -Buenos días Ron -como te encuentras? Ron la miro unos 5 segundos a los ojos marrones, tan bonitos, provocando que ella se ruborizase. -Muy bien -y bien Ron, que as decidido hacer? -iré -muy bien -esto Mione? -Si Ron -esto quería decirte"Vamos dile ahora, dile" -si Ron -que...que..."Vamos"cuando marchamos? -Ahora, al cabo de 3 horas -muy bien, voy a prepararme Al cabo de 3 horas, Ron Harry y Mione, tomaron diferentes Aviones para marchar, ya que donde tenían que pasar 2 semanas era legos y aun no tenían carne para aparecerse.  
  
Les a gustado, e visto de mejores pero también de peores, hacia el capi 4 o 5 empezara la acción, pero para llegar a verlos, dejen Rewiew, y no os canséis con el próximo capitulo ^_^:  
  
Próximo capitulo:3º un largo viaje 


End file.
